Bayonetta's Angelic Buffet
by PsychoJack88
Summary: Bayonetta wishes to enjoy a certain delicacy with the aid of two angels.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS IF I DID WHY WOULD I BE ON THIS SITE. THE CHARACTERS PRESENTED ARE NOT MINE AS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO.

WARNING: FOR THE SAKE OF THIS DEBAUCHERY PIT IS AN ADULT. THAT MEANS 18 YEARS OF AGE.

Pit was walking through the Skyworld temple halls. He was on his way to Palutena's room, to give her some info about his heavenly guard. Entering the colossal royal room, he was shocked at who he saw with her. A tall, cream skinned woman, with short black hair and a grey and black full body suit, upon further inspection it looked to be made up of hair, hair stretched out like leather. Her breasts were big and looked like they were defying gravity. Her lips looked soft and had bright red lipstick painted on them, and her eyes stared at him like a snake on a mouse. "Bayonetta? What are you doing here?" asked the angel, looking at the tall angel hunter sitting next to his goddess. "Relax Pit, she's just here to visit," Palutena said as she giggled at the short angel boy. "Yes love, I am off duty, so you don't have to worry about being…hunted," Bayonetta said, clearly teasing the angel.

Pit blushed at Bayonetta's tease. She'd always tease him when she visited, she was almost a goddess like Palutena, so she had always been welcome here, despite being an "angel hunter". The two of them had met her in the Smash Tournament a couple years ago and she and Palutena had been friends since then, always taking time to tease the poor little Pit. "So how you doin' angel boy," Bayonetta said, as she cupped his face in her hands. "I guess I'm doing okay. Palutena, here's your report for today's guard," Pit tried to hand over the parchment over to his goddess. Palutena however, used her powers to levitate the paper over on a desk on the other side of the room. Pit guessed she was gonna read it later. "I guess I'll be on my way," the angel boy turned around to make his leave but a strong force had stopped him.

Pit looked down at his feet and was shocked at what he saw. Thick ropes of black hair had tied around his ankles freezing him in place. "Bayonetta? What are you doing," before Pit could get an answer, he was hoisted up by Bayonetta's magic locks, holding him upside down in front of the two amazon like woman. "What's the hurry Pitty boy? Don't you want to play with your sugar mamas?" This title Bayonetta gave herself and his goddess made Pit blush greatly. It was true. A couple years ago, Bayonetta had agreed to join Palutena and Pit as lovers, giving herself the title of Pit's sugar mama. "Really, right now? But it's broad daylight, won't everyone hear us?" Oh that Pit, always trying to be modest. "Nonsense darlin', besides for this little plan of ours we won't be making TOO much noise." giggled Palutena.

Pit gulped. When she was with Bayonetta, Palutena was like a lustful queen, always wanting to do perverted things to her little angel. "Um, alright…but please allow me to prepa-." Before he could say anything else, Palutena crashed her lips into Pit's, sharing her divine warmth with his little body. While his goddess was distracting him with a kiss, Bayonetta's dominant hair was stripping the boy of his garments, revealing his nimble angel body. After Palutena released Pit, Bayonetta tossed the boy onto the goddess's bed. Pit was embarrassed that he was completely naked, save for his sandals, "M-My clothes! H-How did-" quickly Pit was pinned down again, this time by Bayonetta. The tall black haired woman was invading his mouth with her long fat tongue, stealing moans out of the angel. Palutena was behind the two still standing in front of the bed, getting ready for their plan. "Mmm your lips are like candy angel boy," said Bayonetta, freeing the boy from her smooch, leaving him with an 'O' shaped mouth. "Now…let's begin your…special treatment," Bayonetta raised a brow at Pit and rolled off of him, so he'd get a good view of his goddess. "W-What, what do you mean…" The short angel tilted his head and looked at the tall green-haired woman. She disrobed her garments tantalizing Pit with her succulent smooth skin with each piece of cloth removed. Each piece of clothing piled on the floor, mixing with Pit's own angel garbs. Pit stood agape, eyes taking her entire body. She was completely naked, revealing her massive curves, her toned legs, down to her feet, her sandals still wrapped around her ankles.

"P-Palutena?" Pit was a bit worried at Palutena's face. She looked like she was staring at a feast. And her breasts…they were massive, puckered, aching for attention. "Oh Pit my son! I need you NOW!" Palutena quickly got into bed and slowly crawled to the angel, who was curled up a bit, nervous now knowing what Palutena had planned. "You aren't nervous are you darling," Bayonetta said as she grabbed onto Pit's thighs, spreading them for the approaching goddess. "W-Well yeah! I-I've never done THAT b-before," Pit eeped. Her vagina was tiny due to her divine form, and that penis of his was at least two inches thick and seven inches long. "Well just relax, Palutenaa will help you," that tone in Bayonetta's voice was still so carefree, one wouldn't even guess she was in this naughty situation right now. Palutena placed a kiss on Pit's abs, placing kisses as she works her way from his abdominals upwards to his chest. She places her hands under Pit to keep her balanced as she slowly nips his left nipple to under his jugular. At this point Pit squirmed a little from the attention to his body, slowly raising his hands to Palutena's hips. She cooed from the contact, eyes making contact with Pit's as she places her lips against Pit's. Pit's eyes open in alert from the gesture whilst Palutena places her breasts against his muscular chest. Her left hand caresses Pit's right cheek as they smooch repeatedly and slowly pulls his head closer to hers in a heated liplock. As their tongues slowly envelope one another Pit's right hand begin to caress Palutena's back to her bare bottom as his left hand fondles her right breast.

Bayonetta then reached down between his legs, barely grazing his penis, going under it to poke at it. This ripped a tiny groan from Pit's mouth, her fingers were long and her fingernails were sharp but just tickled him. Bayonetta giggled as she played with Pit's phallus, stretching it out a bit. "Yeah, squirm for mama darling, you like having this played with don't you. You've never been touched here have you angel-boy, I'm surprised you haven't played with yourself yet." Pit blushed and whimpered, he had actually thought of doing this with Palutena soon, but he guessed they would be the first to act. Palutena's and Pit's mouth separate with a string of saliva connecting them in need of oxygen. Pit gently places his mouth on Palutena's right test, licking and suckling it as his right arm wraps around Palutena's body bringing her closer to him. Palutena arches her back in response her mouth open in a silent gasp as she submits to Pit's caresses, intentionally wrapping her left arm around Pit's shoulders and her right arm on his thigh to balance herself.

Bayonetta begins to stroke Pit's shaft and prods Palutena's folds as the angels continue to caress and kiss. She slowly opens Palutena's opening whilst directing Pit's phallus to it. Pit's tip teases the rim of Palutena's opening, which instinctually wettens from the point of impact. This causes the two divine beings to gasp from the unexpected intrusion of rippling pleasure.

"Um, are you sure you want to do this Palutena?" asked Pit, still worried that he might not be able to handle the goddess. "Yup! So get ready Pit, your goddess needs you to complete your 'hardest' mission yet," The moment his head barely touched the entrance, Pit groaned. "Oh Pit, I haven't even pushed it in yet," Palutena whined. Palutena's composure breaks immediately hitching I'm her throat "I-It's s-so HOT!" Bayonetta smirked at how pitiful she was being, "Trust me Pally, it's just gonna get hotter!"

With one, powerful push, Bayonetta shoved his seven-inch long penis deep into the emerald goddess' cervix. With it only put in half way, Palutena screamed in pleasurable pain. "AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!" She immediately shed rivers of tears in pleasure. The power Pit had over her was incredible, the divine woman squeezed her thighs tight, digging him deeper in her womb. The goddess grabbed the boy and pulled him close, so that his head nestled between her mounds while he thrusted into her.

Hot wet noises started emanating from Palutena's and Pit's union, along with their moans. "Oh darling, you have such a powerful lance, almost like a holy scepter, you are so perfect," Bayonetta started nibbling on his earlobe, continuing his moaning and squirming in Palutena's arms. "You're like the perfect combination of an angel boy and stud, Mmmmm" Bayonetta's voice was like milk to his ears. Pit gave a small glance to Bayonetta who was sitting right in front of them, stimulating herself as her breathing matched the tempo of the angels' copulation.

"P-Palutena…I…I…AUGH!" The goddess squeezed his penis in her tighter, creating a bulge in her thin belly. "Relax baby, let mommy do her job," Bayonetta cuddled up to the two of them, she made him look right in her eyes, brushing his cheeks with her strong fingers. "Go deeper okay darling," Pit looks towards Palutena and smiled so sweetly at the lustful goddess. "Palutena, you're really tight!" Pit struggled to even speak, the pleasure was taking over his senses.

Palutena gripped his small shoulders and pulled him up forcing his hips upwards. Pit moaned sharply as his dick pushed further and further in, growing the bulge in her belly. He felt like a living stallion! With one final push, SQUISH, Pit was deep in his goddess. Palutena's eyes shut tight in pleasure, and Bayonetta was simply kissing his cheek. "Mmmm, so good, have some fun okay loves," Bayonetta still sounded so sweet, even though he was literally thrusting Palutena to insanity right now. The green haired goddess began bouncing on the boy up and down on his length, smacking his balls onto her rump with wet smacks.

They were doing this for hours. Palutena's insides felt like mush as Pit smushed his dominating lance in and out of her. She felt so broken, and yet she felt so loved by him. As painful as this was, she wanted MORE! "P-P-Pit…m-mo-". "What was that Palutena?" "P-P-Pit-Pit-" a spank, courtesy of Bayonetta. Pit squeezed Palutena's ass, sending groans outside of his mouth. Another spank and a rough thrust. "Please…m-more…m-m-" Palutena quickly started to ride him, his scrotum swelling with warm liquids. "More PIT!" Bayonetta laughed like a witch at Palutena's surrender to pleasure. Pit continued to suckle and nipple on her breasts whilst his eyes were closed in focus to not erupt prematurely.

"Yes my goddess! I'll give you more!" the mad goddess laughed as she quickly mashed her entrance up and down Pit's length. Her pleasure had taken over her logic. All she wanted right now was for him to explode inside her. "Yes Pit your Goddess wants more!" Palutena picked up the pace, going at inhuman speeds fucking her angel. "Yes, darling yes! Get ready, my essence has the force of the heavens!" Palutena was going at such a fast speed that stars in her eyes started forming. Pit squeezed her waist, trying to wrap his toned arms around her, while Palutena had her Amazonian arms squeezing around the boy. "Here. It. COMES!" Pit groans. With two strong pumps…it happens. "PIT!!!"

An explosion of molten white goo was fired from the angel's rod, deep inside the goddess. The divine duo was screaming in unison. Palutena's face was coated in a red blush, while Pit's looked like it was in an exertion, jaw clenched. Her belly flexing taking Pit's release whilst her thighs tightened to contain Pit within her. Palutena still refused to take herself off of him until every last drop of his baby-batter had drenched her insides. Pit continuously pumped up in release, as slowly she was losing focus from the intense euphoria she was feeling.

Bayonetta on the other hand was fingering her womb. Watching the two was extremely arousing. Her hair suit had disbanded revealing her naked body, still quite hairy, but Pit could see her bare breasts and soaking entrance. Bayonetta was stroking her vagina lips, enraptured from their sacred performance. Palutena was extremely groggy eyed from all of Pit's thrusts, the last of their combined releases leaking from their union.

After ten minutes or so, Palutena finally slumped against the angel boy; slowly laying him flat on the bed, Pit pulling her on top of him. Bayonetta mentally ingraining the memory of the divine beings' muscles flexing, arms wrapped around each other, still attached by the hip. Palutena's hair disoriented with a few strands overshadowing her glossy eyes, one strand prevalent over her luscious lips as she took in heavy breaths. Pit with sweat on his brow, breath hot against her neck as arms pull her flat against him her breasts pancaked against his masculine chest with their nipples touching. Both of their hips making slow sensuous grinds against each other as if to continue despite their mutual release. Her pale supple form melding with Pit's tan toned one. Clothes strewn about on the floor except for their sandals still on their feet. They lay both gasping for breath, Palutena tilting his head towards hers to mash their lips against each other, occasionally snogging each other's mouths, lips melding with one another in orgasmic bliss. The only sounds prevalent were the sounds of lips smacking against each other, and the moans erupting in their respective throats.

Bayonetta looked lovingly at the angels, who laid in a massive puddle of sweat and limbs. Bayonetta had also just finished, her own liquid had squirted all over the tired couples' bed.

The hair-suited goddess drifted closer to the couple edging her way towards Palutena's ear. "So, how was he dear," said Bayonetta as she gave a last massage to the male angels's shoulder. "It was…it was fantastic, oh Pit darling, you make me so happy," Palutena nearly whispered as she was almost out of breath from how much release she took in. Pit was laying so tightly in the embrace of his goddess which he mutually reciprocated; he felt so comfy despite her taller stature. His body was drenched in hot exertion, every muscle ached, he could feel Bayonetta's weight on the bed shifting bringing her closer to the crotches of both angelic beings, still connected. Pit looked at the woman, barely able to focus on her as he shifts his head over Palutena's right shoulder.

Bayonetta winks at Pit, "Time to enjoy my part in this." She begins putting her lips around the rim where Pit's length meets Palutena's entrance and begins licking at their joined privates, tasting the combined divine essences. Palutena and Pit look towards Bayonetta witnessing her passionate almost hungry consumption of their release. With each lick Palutena gasps while Pit groans, their arms clenching around each other with each lick, the jolts of overstimulation resulting in their hips meeting each other causing thrusts of their respective members. From each thrust more of their release would escape of which Bayonetta would continue licking it all up. This cycle slowly fanning the passions of the divine duo where Pit brings Palutena's face towards his to meld their lips as their thrusts became more refined and forceful in a second divine performance.

Bayonetta would continue lapping up their conjoined essence for this is what she wanted, what the two second winded divinities were willing to provide for as long as time exists, an angelic buffet.


End file.
